The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for providing sewer taps and particularly to such a method and apparatus for providing a substantially filtration proof tap in an economical manner.
Prior art sewer taps have generally employed poured concrete for sealing a branch pipe to a sewer main. This construction is subject to breakage when the connection is covered up with earth, with resultant undesired filtration. Various mechanical constructions are available which could be used to avoid a poured concrete joint. For example, a saddle designed to fit around a main pipe can hold branch pipe and provide a seal therebetween. Complex constructions including saddles are not usually suitable for making sewer pipe connections because of the problem of making a really accurate connection underground, e.g. in an excavation after uncovering an existing sewer main. Moreover, rigid support usually provided by a saddle connection may also result in possible breakage and undesired filtration.
An improved sewer tap is described and claimed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,663,042 and has the advantage of ease of connection and flexibility to avoid breakage and undesired filtration. It is desired according to the present invention to provide an improved sewer tap having the advantages of ease of connection and flexibility to avoid breakage while also providing a simpler and more economical construction.